Just a Friend
by Iridaceae
Summary: [ oneshot ] They'd never realized the truth until the last moment. Sora x Kairi


**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Square-Enix, Squaresoft, and Disney.

**Just a Friend**

A young woman stood out in the pouring rain, waiting impatiently on the platform for her train to arrive; her dark, auburn hair was sopping wet and falling over her eyes. Reaching out, she pushed back the strands of dark red hair away, glancing up and down the empty railroad tracks. It was impossible to distinguish the silent tears from the raindrops on her face.

She was leaving now...Destiny Islands. The one true place she called a home.

The place she had grew up in...with _him_.

But there was no other choice left now...

"Kairi!"

Startled, she whirled around to see him, _him,_ running up behind her. Even the downpour of rain couldn't flatten that wild, spiky brown hair down.

"Why are you doing this?" he finally asked, panting. She looked up at him, her eyes burning with regret.

"I don't have a choice, Sora," she whispered. Her eyes started to well up with tears, but she blinked them away. There was no way she could let him see her like that.

"Just...go. Leave me."

She looked away, concentrating hard on the still empty tracks. She expected to hear his footsteps walking away from her, expected to hear him say a one last goodbye. But she only heard the pounding of the rain.

"Then...here."

She suddenly felt his hand take hers, and watched as he placed something cold and shiny in her hand. She stared.

It was the Oathkeeper, the keychain she had given him when they were still young. It was a symbol of their special connection and their long-lasting friendship, one that had lasted until now.

Slowly, she met his eyes again. Her lips parted, but no words came out.

"I won't need it anymore," he told her quietly.

The world felt as if it were falling apart, shattering into pieces as she watched the one she had ever loved, the one she had ever cared about, turn around and slowly walk away from her.

_When you walk away..._

This time, she couldn't fight the tears that were blinding her. She clutched the Oathkeeper tightly in her hand, so that the edges dug into her palms.

_You don't hear me say..._

In the distance, she saw the dim headlights of the train approaching; and soon she'd be boarding it and leaving...

_Please, oh baby, don't go—_

But this isn't how it's supposed to end, she thought, as the tears cascaded down her face. She hadn't told him—hadn't told him how she really feels about him, after all these years.

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel, tonight..._

She wouldn't let him go...not yet.

_It's hard to let it go..._

"Sora," she whispered, her lips barely moving.

She could make out his dark silhouette was growing fainter and fainter, but she called him back, her voice stronger this time.

"Sora!"

She watched his figure stop. She bit her lip, wondering if she had done the right thing; but something was telling her that she did.

Slowly, he turned around. Her lithe figure was shaking with the cold, pain and misery, her auburn hair sticking to her face. His first instinct was the run right back and comfort her, but her cold words came rushing back to him.

He saw her shake her head slowly, watched the tears falling from her beautiful cerulean eyes.

His childhood friend...his best friend...the one he had grown up with, the two of them laughing and playing on the islands everyday.

But then he realized...she had meant something much more than a friend to him all along. That connection they shared wasn't an ordinary connection; it was something much deeper than just friendship.

Slowly, he walked back towards her. Her azure eyes watched him rather apprehensively as he stopped in front of her, his figure towering over hers. For a moment, they only stared at each other, blue into blue; just long enough to take everything in.

He grabbed her shoulders suddenly and pulled her into him, kissing her hard at first, then softly, then hard again, driven by all his pent up emotions. She melted in his embrace, returning it with the same passion. The found themselves lost in each other, and realized that the friendship they had once shared, was now gone.

She pulled away just as quickly when she heard the train screech to a stop next to them and the doors bang open.

She saw the silent, pleading look in his blue eyes, and she wanted it to end right then and there. As much as she didn't want to leave, she knew she had no other choice.

"Sora," she whispered, pushing herself away from him. "I—I can't."

With tears quickly spilling out of her eyes, she grabbed her things and mounted the train without another backward glance. Sora watched as the girl of his life, the girl he had always cared for and always would, walk out of his life.

She threw herself into one of the vacant seats, losing control of her emotions and sobbing into her hands. The tears flowed quick and fast as an old lady next to her, watched her with a pitying expression.

"Was that your boyfriend?" the woman asked gently.

Kairi looked at the stranger with swollen, red eyes.

"No..." she said softly as the train pulled away from the platform. And pressing her hands against the icy cold window, she happened to see the dark silhouette of _him_ standing alone in the cold, hard rain.

"He's...just a friend..."

* * *

**Memo:** I love angst. I know it's Disney, but we can't _always _have happy endings. 

Sorry about the completely overused "Simple and Clean" lyrics. I have no clue what I was thinking while writing this.

**Please review, no flames.**


End file.
